vinnieandsunilfandomcom-20200215-history
Vinnie
Vinnie & Sunil (originally under the working title "Vinnie & Sunil w/ Russell!") is an upcoming American original series created by PaletteReviews and RoboTurtle. 26 episodes were ordered for Season 1. Early Concept On December 30, 2014, PaletteReviews published early concepts for the show and what it would be about on DeviantART. http://palettepony895.deviantart.com/journal/Vinnie-and-Sunil-w-Russell-Concept-503644021 Changes in general *The show's pending name was "Vinnie & Sunil! w/ Russell!", but Kylie decided that it should just be Vinnie & Sunil due to Russell not being as much of a major character as the titular characters. *The whole show originally took place in a pet shop, where humans were still around. Now they live in their own neighborhood. *Sunil Nevla was originally the adopted one, but after further thought PaletteReviews decided Vinnie should. Despite this, Vinnie is the main focus. Changes to characters *Zoe had a crush on Digby, but hated Philippe. *Penny in the original early concept was like herself in the original Littlest Pet Shop, but in the pre-planning process she became more unique. *Cashmere was intended to be much nicer. *Sugar Sprinkles was intended to be a slick prankster siding with her friend, Buttercream. *Buttercream's love for Shivers originally was caused by an accidental "Love Cupid" spell. *A snake named Steve was going to be the main antagonist for the show, but he was kicked out due to being off compared to the rest of the main cast. *Digby's wish originally was wishing he could surf one day. *Tweetie's name was changed to Hubble, and now he's a boy. As for Tweetie (Featherton), he is now an official character that is constantly hated on (due to an inside joke). *Shivers originally shuddered a lot. *Philippe was originally not gonna talk, considering he is a mime dog. Now he just doesn't talk as often. *Lolly Pinkington was going to be a character in Vinnie & Sunil, but Kylie decided to take her out, and keep Baa Baa Lou in. Plot After Vinnie and Sunil move into Rainwater High, they meet up with soon to be best friends Russell, Zoe, Pepper, Penny and Minka. The seven conquer various life problems together in their crazy high school. Characters :Main article: List of characters Main Characters Sunil Nevla Sunil is Vinnie's younger brother and an innocent bystandard. He is the most cowardly of his brother, Vinnie and his best friend, Russell. He has a crush on Pepper, and Vinnie often teases him about it. He doesn't like to get furious, unless he sees a cobra seeking around. Vinnie Terrio Vinnie is Sunil's older, adopted brother, and a fun-loving doofus. He is the least intelligent of his brother, Sunil and his best friend, Russell. He's third base on the Rainwater Baseball team, the Storms, and is good at running from base to base. He often gets into adventures that mostly leads his friends or the pets around him into mischief. Russell Ferguson Russell is the tritagonist to Sunil and Vinnie's antics. His pet peeve is being mistook as a porcupine. He secretly has a crush on Penny, but likes to keep it vague. Zoe Trent Zoe is a fashion diva. She loves singing. She has a crush on Digby and Philippe but can't choose between which. She can often be a drama queen over the tiniest things, such as getting mucky. Pepper Clark Pepper is a goofy skunk that loves to prank her friends. She has a crush on Sunil, in which Zoe and Minka would keep talking about. She's also the second base of the Rainwater Baseball team, the Storms. Penny Ling Penny is a shy, 10 year old panda. She likes rhythmic ribbon dancing, and can get aggressive when something usually doesn't go her way. She has a crush on Russell, and loves to pretend she was a drill sergeant, or in a war, after her great, great grandfather. Minka Mark Minka is an innocent, curious, 9 year old spider monkey. She loves to paint abstract. She's also Olive's closest friend. Episodes :Main article: List of episodes International versions Censorship :Main article: Censorship of Vinnie & Sunil Broadcast References Category:Vinnie & Sunil